Super Smash Bros: The Subspace Syndicate
by AuthorOfTheUniverse2401
Summary: It's time for the 4th Annual Super Smash Brothers Tournament, and everyone involved is more excited than ever. However, when a mad scientist separates everyone with his dark invention, they discover a god-like being has begun fusing their home worlds with the Smash Dimension in hopes of conquering all. Now it is the fighters' responsibility to restore their homes and save reality.


**A/N: This is the start of a bit of a longer project that I hope you all can enjoy. The idea of having the Smash Bros. 4 roster fight the Subspace Army has been in my head for a while now, ever since the game launched. However, with the release of so many DLC fighters, I didn't want to start the story before everyone was announced so it didn't seem like I had left anyone out. That being said, I want to assure you all that this isn't just going to be me copy-pasting the Subspace Emissary from Brawl with a few Smash 4 characters added. I do plan on expanding the rather bare-bones story that game provided, and even including a few new characters here and there, mostly villainous ones.**

 **These first few chapters will be a bit on the shorter side, they're just introductory chapters to get everyone established and moved in to the Smash Mansion. Be sure to tell me what you think in a review. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was shining (and thankfully not angry) and the sky was a lovely shade of blue. It was a perfect day to just lounge around and enjoy a nice Shroom Shake.

Which was exactly what the Mario Bros. were doing. As the sun shone down on the land, Mario "Jumpman" Mario and Luigi Mario were lounging under the shade of a tree in their front yard. As Mario propped his feet up on his lawn chair, he let out a contented sigh.

"Life just couldn't get any better than this, eh Luigi?" Mario asked his little brother.

Luigi moved his cap up and away from his eyes so he could see his older brother. "Definitely not, Mario," he agreed. They clinked their Shroom Shakes together and took a nice long swig, the sweet drink refreshing them. They lay in companionable silence for a while.

"Luigi," Mario said, "do you ever get bored when there's nothing to do?"

Luigi scratched his chin. "Sometimes," he said. "Why?"

Mario sighed. "It's just that the kingdom hasn't needed saving for a while now."

Luigi nodded. "Bowser hasn't really tried anything since his last stunt with his paper clone."

Mario laughed. "After getting beaten by you, me, _and_ Paper Me all at once, I think he'll want to lay low for a while."

"Yeah," Luigi said. Then he frowned. "Do you ever get the feeling you're forgetting something important?"

Mario also frowned, but for a different reason. As the portly plumber thought more and more about Bowser, he began to feel more and more worried. What if the Koopa King was trying to lull them into a false sense of security by pretending to lay low? No, the bonehead wouldn't be smart enough to think up a mind game like that.

…But Kamek might.

Mario suddenly sat up, chugging the rest of his Shroom Shake before placing the glass gently on the table next to him. "Do you want to go check on the Princess just in case?"

Luigi placed his unfinished Shroom Shake on the table with a sigh. "If it'll make you feel better, big bro."

* * *

Mario and Luigi walked up to the doors to the throne room, nodding to the two Toads standing guard.

"Good to see you Mario," the one on the right said. "Oh, and you too Luigi. What are you two doing here?"

"Just here to check up on Peach," Mario replied. "She's not busy, is she?"

"Not at all," said the one on the left. "In fact, the Princess was just about to send for you. Go right on in!"

The brothers looked to each other, confused. What did Princess Peach need them for? There weren't any major events happening that she needed them for. They shrugged and walked through the doors as they opened.

Indeed, Princess Peach was there waiting for them, and she waved cheerfully at the brothers as they walked in. However, she was not the only one in the room. A great hulking figure stood in front of the Princess, almost blocking the brothers' view of her. As the figure turned around, Mario got a full view of him and immediately took a battle stance upon recognizing who it was, as did Luigi.

Bowser, King of the Koopas, let out a deep laugh and crossed his arms. "Well, well," he said, "what a coincidence! Peach and I were just talking about you!"

"I knew it!" Mario shouted. "I knew you were trying to get us to let our guard down so you could come in and capture the Princess!"

"Yeah!" Luigi said, less bold than his brother. "But we were too smart for you this time! Give it up!"

Bowser scratched his head in confusion. "Can't say I know what you Lame-o Bros. are talking about," he said. "I will say that it's convenient that you showed up when you did. Saves us the trouble of tracking you down."

"What are you talking about?" Mario asked warily, believing it to be some sort of trick.

"Boys, boys," Peach finally spoke up. "Let's not start anything until we get to the Mansion!"

Now the Mario Bros. were more confused than ever. They stood normally and looked to the Princess with confusion. "Mansion?" asked Mario.

Luigi suddenly started to put two and two together. He knew that they were forgetting something important that day, and the Princess's last statement made him realize what it was.

"You don't mean…" Luigi began to smile as he realized what was going on.

"That's right!" the Princess said with a smile.

Mario also realized what was happening and grinned. "Is it that time already?"

Peach held up an envelope. The seal on the envelope was a simple circle with two crossing lines in the lower left.

"Pack your bags, boys!" Peach declared. "We're going on a little vacation!"

Bowser laughed again. "About time. I've been waiting for this all year."

* * *

 **Dear Lucky Smasher,**

 **CONGRATULATIONS!**

I, the Caretaker of the Smash Dimension, have cordially invited you to the biggest fighting tournament event of the year: **The 4** **th** **Annual Super Smash Brothers Tournament!** Now is your chance to go toe-to-toe with big-name warriors of your skill level and power! To all veteran smashers, don't worry about the tournament getting stale this year. Our scouting teams have scoured the multiverse top and bottom to find the best and brightest fighters and we now have more newcomers this year than any previous tournament! To all newcomers, welcome to the Smash Bros. Family! We look forward to seeing your skills in battle.

* * *

Isabelle walked up to the mayor's house and knocked. It was the middle of the night, and the lights from this house were especially bright. The mayor had informed her that his sister would be visiting that night. He also apologized in advance for any ruckus they may cause. She had simply laughed and said that he shouldn't worry. Now, though, she could hear why the mayor had apologized. The music was blaring quite loudly, and the booming noise of it could be heard all the way in town square. None of the citizens of Smashville minded, though, and they continued to sleep in peace.

After a few seconds of no one answering the door, Isabelle tried the doorbell. After a few more seconds, the door opened to reveal her boss, Sammy, Mayor of Smashville. He was dressed the same way as he always was: a red shirt with grey shorts and blue sneakers gave Isabelle a warm smile and motioned for her to come in. Mayor Sammy was a boy (man? It was hard to tell exactly how old he is) of few words, but Isabelle found this to cause little trouble when working with him.

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor!" she yelled over the music as she walked in. As Sammy closed the door behind her, he motioned to the back of the house to a girl with pink hair, also wearing red. She nodded and reached up to the speakers and dialed down the volume to a tolerable level.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Isabelle said. Sammy simply waved away her concerns and shrugged. The message was clear: _what are you doing here?_ As he did, his sister walked over and sat

"Oh, you won't believe this! So, I was finishing up at the office today when this letter was left there by this weird robot-looking person. He said I needed to deliver it to you right away." As Isabelle spoke, she handed Sammy an envelope. The seal on the envelope was a simple circle with two crossing lines in the lower left. Sammy carefully opened the seal on the envelope and pulled out the letter, his sister running behind him to see it for herself. After they read the letter all the way through, Isabelle noticed something…odd. The mayor got a strange gleam in his eye, one Isabelle had never seen before.

"Is…everything alright, Mr. Mayor?" she asked. Sammy seemed to snap out of his musings and nodded. He seemed incredibly excited. Just what was contained in that letter? Before Isabelle could ask, Sammy and his sister jumped up and each ran into a different room, leaving a very confused assistant on the couch.

Isabelle tentatively followed her mayor to his room. She saw him hurriedly grabbing a suitcase from under his bed and feverishly throwing clothes inside along with various things lying around his room. As she watched, he began loading his suitcase with a slingshot, a bug net, a shovel, a flower pot, and…a bowling ball?

"Um, Mr. Mayor," Isabelle said. "If you don't mind me asking, just what was in that letter?"

Sammy ran up to her, handed the letter to her, then went straight back to packing. Isabelle watched for a few more seconds, then looked over the letter. As she read the first paragraph, she gasped.

"Oh, dear," she said, looking worriedly at her mayor as he excitedly threw an umbrella into his suitcase.

* * *

We of the Smash Bros. Family have been observing you for a while now, and believe you to have astounding fighting prowess, and think you would be a perfect addition to our roster! In addition, we have included a list with this letter of everyone from your home dimension that will be joining you at our luxurious Smash Mansion (with the exception newcomers, we need to have some surprises!). Please rendezvous with them and organize yourselves so that you are prepared for your journey. Three days after receiving this letter, a dimensional rift will open at a location specified later in this letter to allow you to travel to the Smash Dimension. (Please note that newcomers will be arriving separately from veterans)

* * *

"'Hoy, big brother!"

Link was roused from his sleep by the familiar sound of his little sister's voice. Sighing, he sat up and opened his eyes. It was early in the day on Outset Island, and Link was dozing on the lookout tower. As Link thought that, he felt an odd sense of déjà vu. He turned around and smiled at the sight of his little sister Aryll looking at him through her telescope.

"Hey, Aryll," he said, yawning. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

The sun was just beginning to rise, and the sky was turning from pink to blue. Aryll nodded and looked to the rising sun with her telescope.

"Hey, don't do that, it's bad for your eyes," said Link, gently nudging her head away from the sun.

"Yeah, yeah," said Aryll, taking the telescope away from her eye. "So Link, guess what?"

"What is it?" Link asked.

Aryll paused, making Link anticipate what she had to say more and more. Suddenly, without warning, Aryll tackled him to the ground.

"I love you!" she said, a huge grin on her face.

"Ah! Hey, cut it out!" Link said, trying to get up. Eventually, he just shrugged and just hugged her back. As much as she annoyed him on occasion, he really did care for her. Thinking back, it felt like just yesterday when he had sailed off with Tetra to rescue Aryll, even though it had been over two years. So much had happened in that time, however the highlight of his adventures had been his rescue of Aryll. Seeing that big smile on her face after worrying about her for so long had been worth all the trouble in his opinion.

Just as suddenly as she tackled him, his little sister jumped to her feet. "Something came in the mail for you today!" she said excitedly.

As Link stood up, Aryll showed him an envelope she had been carrying. It had been crumpled a little by Aryll's impromptu tackle, but otherwise seemed to be in good condition.

"Prince Komali himself came to deliver it!" Aryll added. Link's eyes widened at that. He had hardly seen Komali since his first adventure on the Great Sea. Hearing that he had been on the island while Link wasn't there made him feel a little disappointed.

"What was so important that the Rito prince himself wanted to deliver it?" Link asked.

Aryll shrugged. "He said that he wanted to deliver it sooner, but there was a huge storm around Dragon Roost Island last night and he didn't want to risk anything." She handed him the envelope. Upon inspecting the envelope further, Link froze in place. For the longest time, he just stood there staring at the front of the envelope, his gaze transfixed by the seal on it.

"Um, big brother," Aryll said with concern. "You okay?"

Link gave her a huge smile, which just confused her even more. What was he so gosh darn happy about?

"I'm better than okay!" Link said excitedly. He rushed to the ladder and jumped onto the platform below. After a moment's hesitation, he took off running back to their house, Aryll in hot pursuit.

"Link, slow down!" she shouted, but he didn't seem to hear her. Eventually he got so far ahead that he had disappeared into their house before she could even cross the bridge between the two different sections of Outset Island.

Aryll stopped and leaned against a rock in the sand to catch her breath. When did her brother get so fast? What was so special about that letter that got him so worked up?

"You alright there, kid?" Aryll looked up to see the familiar face of Tetra and was surprised to see that she had stopped right in front of her ship.

"Oh…'hoy…Miss Tetra," Aryll said between gasps. "Just…catching…my breath."

"I can see that," the pirate captain responded. She looked up to Link's house. "I couldn't help but notice your brother running like a horde of Moblins was chasing after him. What's up with that?"

"He got a letter," Aryll said, regaining enough air to talk normally. "He took one look at it and started jumping and shouting."

Tetra looked just as confused as Aryll felt. "That is strange. What did it say?"

"It's weird, he didn't even open it!" Aryll said. "He just looked at the seal and took off. It was just a little circle with two lines on the bottom left."

At this last statement, a look of understanding dawned on Tetra's face, immediately followed up by her trademark wink and half-smile.

"I think I get it now," Tetra said. Upon seeing Aryll's own look of confusion, she motioned for the little girl to follow her. "Come on, kid. I'll show you what's got your brother worked up."

When the two entered the house, they were not at all surprised to see the huge mess that the Hero of Winds had made. Any of his spare clothes that hadn't been thrown all over the place had been stuffed into his trunk. Link himself had changed out of his lobster pajamas in favor of his old green tunic. He was dashing everywhere, gathering his various possessions and shoving them into his trunk one by one.

Link's and Aryll's Grandma was watching him with concern. She was holding the abandoned envelope in one hand and the letter itself in the other.

"Link, slow down!" Grandma called to him. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

Link hurried down the ladder with an armful of various items, including his boomerang and bomb bag. Slung on his back was his trusty Phantom Sword and Hero's Shield, gear that Aryll hadn't seen him carry in a long while.

"Come on, Grandma!" Link said as he shoved his gear in the overflowing trunk. "You said the letter arrived on Dragon Roost Island just last night! The gateway could be opening any time now!"

Aryll walked up to her grandmother and tugged on her shirt. "Grandma, can I read Link's letter?"

"No, Link, you're not packing four bottles of soup in your trunk!" Grandma shouted as she gave Aryll the letter and walked up to Link. Ignoring the chaos caused by her brother, Aryll began reading over the letter.

"Dear…Lucky Smasher," she read slowly, sounding out each word with utmost care. "Conga – con – cong – conglaturation?"

"Here, let me help you out," Tetra said. While she sat down with Aryll to help her read the letter, Link began arguing with his grandmother over the soup dilemma.

"Come on, Grandma!" he said. "This stuff is better than anything they cook up at the Mansion!"

"You can't just drink my soup for every meal," Grandma explained calmly. "As nutritious as I try to make it, it's never good to have too much of anything."

Link rolled his eyes, knowing that there was no arguing with his grandmother. He handed her the bottles of soup, and she emptied them into the pot hanging in the fireplace.

"There are only three bottles here, Link," his grandmother said sternly. Link gave a guilty smile before digging around in his trunk for the fourth bottle. Before he could get it, though, his ears were assaulted by his sister's screams of excitement. He turned to see her running up to him, jumping up and down with boundless energy.

"Is it really that time of year, big brother?" Aryll said quickly.

Link smiled and crouched down so he was eye level with his sister. "You know it is, little sister!"

Aryll squealed with delight and before Link could react, he found himself on the ground again as she tackled him again.

"This is amazing!" she said with childish glee. "I know you're going to do great this year!"

Link laughed and hugged his sister back. "Thanks, Aryll. You'll be rooting for me again, right?"

"Of course!" As the two got up, Tetra walked over to the kids' grandma. Noticing the worry in her eyes, Tetra smiled and pat her on the back.

"Hey, your grandson's been through worse than a fighting tournament," Tetra said. "Trust me, I've seen what he can do first hand. There's no need to worry."

The old woman looked at Tetra, frowning. "I'm his grandmother," she said. "It's my job to worry about him."

Tetra nodded, but she couldn't help but do some worrying of her own. She remembered a story Link had told her where he came back to Outset Island at some point in his journey to find his grandma passed out in her rocking chair, mumbling about him and Aryll leaving her. Tetra decided to stick around Outset for a while longer and keep an eye on the old woman.

"Uh, Miss Tetra?" The pirate captain was roused from her thoughts as she looked to the door.

"What is it Gonzo?" Tetra asked, seeing the face of her first mate peeking in.

"There would seem to be a huge whirlpool right off shore," the big man explained. "It just appeared a few minutes ago. It's not dragging anything in, but we're still not sure if it's safe."

"AAAAHHHH!" Link screamed. Panicking, he slammed his trunk closed and dragged it to the door. "Just great! I'm gonna be late!"

"Link, wait!" called his grandma. But it was too late. The boy had pushed Gonzo out of the way with surprising strength and had run out the door. The old woman sighed. "He forgot to give me back the last bottle of soup."

"Don't worry, lady," said Tetra, winking and smiling again. "We'll give him a ride there and be back by tomorrow. Come on, Gonzo!"

"Yes, ma'am!" said the big man, saluting and following his captain.

"Wait up!" Aryll called. "I still have to say goodbye!" Then just like that, she had left the building as well. Grandma was alone in the house. She looked to the wall and the various pictographs of her, Link, and Aryll. She too began to head out to say her goodbyes.

 _That time of year again,_ she thought as she closed the front door behind her. She smiled despite her worry. _Well, let's hope he has a good time_.

* * *

You need not worry about hospitality, for you will be staying at the one and only Smash Mansion! Here, we have many Robotic Operating Buddies ready and waiting to help you in any manner possible. Each smasher is guaranteed their own room to themselves, however special arrangements can be made if you desire a roommate. What about food? Worry not, for our kitchen is always fully stocked so you can find all the ingredients you need for any meal. Not much of a chef? Our ROBs are also programmed in the ways of preparing food as well! As you can tell, no expense has been spared to ensure your absolute comfort for the duration of your stay here in the Smash Dimension.

* * *

Samus Aran sighed and leaned back in the pilot's seat of her gunship. She was bored – a rather uncommon emotion for her to have. It wasn't exactly her fault. Ever since her most recent beatdown of the Space Pirates, the galaxy had gone…strangely quiet. Sure, there had been reports of Space Pirate activity here and there, but it had all been small time operations – hardly worth her time. Then again, after going toe-to-toe with her evil twin on a living planet, anything would seem boring in comparison.

As the thought of the Phazon planet on the other side of the galaxy crossed her mind, Samus's eyes turned to the stars in front of her. Without any imminent planetary threats, Samus found she had little to think about. Was this really what her life had come to? Waiting for the next world-breaking entity/Metroid outbreak to rear its ugly head and wait for her to beat it to a pulp? She should be happy the galaxy had no need of her talents for the moment, not positively bored.

Her mind began to wander to other things outside her own galaxy. She began thinking of the images of strange people she hadn't seen for a while now: a medieval hero dressed in green, a narcissistic hover-car racer, a little boy with psychic powers. She smiled at the thought of one friend in particular: an electric mouse named Pikachu. They had been friends since the very first Smash Tournament and that friendship had only grown with each year the contest took place. She wondered how far she would have to fly to find the Pokémon's home planet. It couldn't have been –

 _BAM!_

Samus nearly jumped out of her seat at the sudden sight of something slamming into the windshield of her gunship. After several deep breaths, she finally noticed what it was that was still plastered to her ship and laughed.

It was a robot – a R.O.B. to be more precise. This one was made of the typical white metal that all the R.O.B.'s had, apart from its blue arms. It gave her the blank stare typical of its kind and waved. The sheer audacity of the situation made Samus laugh even more.

"Hop in!" she called, motioning to the top of her ship where the entrance to the cockpit was. She knew the R.O.B. couldn't hear her in the vacuum of space, but it seemed to get the message. It crawled along the ship's surface, eventually coming to a point on top. Samus turned and smiled again as the R.O.B. was lowered into the cockpit. It looked at her with a vacant expression as it approached her.

"Greetings, Smaus Aran," the robot said. "I have come from the Smash Dimension to deliver this to you." At this, a compartment in the R.O.B.'s chest opened up and it pulled out an envelope. Samus grinned as she saw the familiar seal on it.

"Thanks," she said. The R.O.B. nodded and turned to leave. "Want a ride back?" she asked.

The R.O.B. turned back to her as it stood on the exit platform. "I do not require transportation to my home, but I appreciate the offer."

At that, the R.O.B. exited the ship. Once it was gone, Samus turned to her ship's viewing port to see the R.O.B. using its jets to gently propel itself through space.

Samus thought to herself. Sure, she could wait another day to leave. But space had gone quiet, as she had mused before. She grinned and ran back into her pilot's seat. With a few button presses, her ship was set to track the robotic messenger. With a deep breath, Samus began driving her ship forward. It was finally time to meet some old friends.

* * *

We feel that we should mention to you the aspect of time in the Smash Dimension. Although the exact change is different for every specific case, time tends to go by slower outside the Smash Dimension in general. So while you may spend a lot of time here, you will find not much has changed once you head home.

With that being said, I sincerely hope you consider our offer. You will be compensated for the time you spend away from home. With that, I hope to see you all soon!

Sincerely,

Master Hand, Caretaker of the Smash Dimension


End file.
